Long Live the Queen
by TheValetAndTheMaid
Summary: Banna AU: When nineteen-year-old Anna's mother dies, she suddenly finds herself next in line for the throne. How will she cope with all of that pressure and what will happen when John Bates steals her heart? Are the two of them destined to be together? Or will another man, with not-so-good intentions, get to her first? (I apologise for the summary, but I swear the fic is better!) x
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My other multi-chapter fics are still in the works, but I just had to get this idea down because it's been in my head for weeks! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anna caressed the back of her mother's lifeless hand with her thumb as she sat in the chair next to her bed, soft tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about how she would never hear her voice or laughter again. She had known for weeks that this was coming – her mother had faded fast – but even still, she hadn't been ready to lose her. She needed her now more than she had ever needed her before.

She had been ten years old when her mother had sat her down and told her that, because she was the oldest, she would become queen once she had passed. She had spent the last nine years learning about what would be expected of her when she became queen, but she still felt as though she was going to disappoint her mother. Her mother had been the most incredible ruler and the kingdom had adored her.

What if the subjects thought that she couldn't possibly follow in her footsteps?

'_Just be as kind and as loving as I know you are, my darling, and you'll be okay.' _The words that her mother had said to her when she had confessed that worry to her just hours ago echoed in her head. She knew that her mother had had a lot of faith in her and that she had believed that she would make a great ruler, but she was still unsure. She wished more than anything that she could talk to her again.

The sound of the bedroom door opening just moments later prompted her to turn her head, a soft smile curling her lips when her little sister walked into the room. 'Come here, Alice…' She whispered as she released their mother's hand, her heart sinking in her chest when she saw the sorrow in Alice's eyes whilst she walked to her. Once she had reached her, she let her sit in her lap and held her to her chest.

When Alice laid her head down on her shoulder she pressed a kiss to her hairline and slid her fingers through her dark hair, a sigh leaving her when she looked at their mother again. 'Anna,' Alice said once the two of them had sat in silence for a time. 'Since mummy's not with us now, does that mean that you're the queen?' She put her arms around her older sister and grasped the back of her nightgown.

'In a sense,' Anna nodded. 'I won't be queen officially until after the coronation.'

Alice tilted her head back on her sister's shoulder to look up at her before sighing when Anna grazed her nose with her own. 'You won't stop playing with me once you're the queen, will you? I don't want to stop having tea parties and going out on walks with you.' The worry that she felt was clear in her eyes as she looked at her, but Anna wasted no time in comforting her and getting rid of those worries.

'Why would I stop having tea parties with you when that's my favourite thing to do?' She ran a hand over her hair. 'You're my best friend, Alice, and even though I _will_ be busier when I'm queen, I'm never going to stop spending time with you.' The smile that spread across her little sister's lips made her heart race before she kissed her warmly on the temple. 'I love you so much; you know that, don't you?'

Alice nodded. 'I love you too.'

The two of them drifted back into silence after that and Anna slipped both arms back around her sister when she hid her head beneath her chin. 'Mummy isn't in pain now, is she, Anna?' Alice asked as she watched their mother lie on her back in the centre of the bed, tears springing to Anna's eyes at her question before she held her a little tighter and buried her lips in the brown curls on top of her head.

'No, sweetheart,' Her voice trembled. 'All of mummy's pain has gone away now.'

'Anna's right,' The two of them turned towards the bedroom door at the sound of their father's voice. 'Your mother isn't in the slightest bit of pain now, my angel.'

Their father walked over to them both after standing at the door for a minute or two, his hand finding Anna's upper back when he leaned down to kiss them both on the head. 'Shall I go and put Alice back to bed, father?' Anna raised her brow. 'You should have some time to say goodbye to her before the undertakers arrive.'

'Thank you, my darling…' He nodded. 'I would appreciate that.'

Anna eased Alice out of her lap then, the nine-year-old bending down to kiss her mother on the forehead before Anna rose from the chair and did the same. Anna then took Alice's hand in hers and caressed her knuckles with her thumb. 'You're going to be okay, aren't you?' She asked her father when she looked into his eyes.

James took her face in his hands and pressed his lips gently against her forehead. 'I'm going to be fine, don't you worry.' He told her before she nodded, gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked past him so that she and Alice could leave the room.

'Anna, what are undertakers?' Alice asked as they walked down the corridor.

Anna sighed. 'They're the men who are coming to take mother to the morgue.'

'But…but they can't take her!' Alice stopped walking. 'She's our mummy!'

Anna lowered herself down to her sister's height before placing her hands on her waist and looking up at her. 'They have to take her, Alice, because before we can have her funeral she needs to be made ready for burial.' A tear slid from her eye.

'They can do that here!' Alice argued. 'I don't want them to take her from us.'

When Alice's lower lip began to wobble, Anna took her in her arms and stood up with her before carrying her down the corridor to her room. 'I don't want her to be taken from us either, sweetheart, but she can't stay here now that she's passed away. She needs to go to the morgue so that we can have the funeral and she can be put to rest. Do you understand?' She rubbed Alice's back in a calming fashion.

Alice nodded before sniffling and burying her face in the side of her sister's neck.

Neither one of them said another word as Anna carried her down the rest of the corridor before opening the door to her bedroom and entering. She then took her over to her bed before lying her down and drawing the covers over her. 'Can you stay with me until I'm asleep?' Alice asked once Anna had sat down on the edge of her bed. 'Mummy used to cuddle with me and sing when I couldn't fall asleep.'

Anna smiled. 'Budge up.'

Alice did as she was told with happiness in her eyes before Anna pulled back the quilt and slipped into bed beside her, the two of them sharing a smile when Alice laid her head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around her. 'What song would you like me to sing?' She asked once Alice had settled in her arms and had draped her arm over her stomach, her heart swelling when Alice hummed softly.

'The lavender song that mummy used to sing to me.' The nine-year-old said.

Anna knew what song she was talking about.

Their mother had sung it to her every evening when she had been a little girl.

'Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green, when I am king, dilly dilly, you will be queen…' She sang the lullaby in a soft voice, running the tips of her fingers up and down Alice's spine to help calm her. 'Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work, some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the cart…' She kissed Alice's forehead.

She continued to sing the next couple of verses just as softly as the ones prior, and once she had finished the lullaby she could hear her sister snoring into the side of her neck. When she tried to remove Alice's arm from over her stomach, her little sister only tightened her hold of her and snuggled further into her with a whine. 'Oh, all right…' She whispered as she laid down next to her. 'But only for tonight.'

Once she had gotten comfortable, Alice moved her head from her shoulder to her chest and settled back into slumber. Anna didn't fall asleep immediately though. Instead, she stared up at the ceiling and thought about what the following weeks were going to bring. Her sweet mother's funeral, her coronation and much more.

She was terrified, of course she was.

But knowing that her mother had had such strong faith in her helped a little bit.

Not much, but a little.

_'Perhaps…' _She thought to herself. _'Perhaps I __**can**__ do this…'_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoyed that and please review to let me know what you thought x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Let me just start off by apologising for the long wait between this chapter and the first. I've just had no motivation whatsoever over the last couple of weeks and the writer's block that I've had has been horrendous. I managed to get this chapter finished, however, and I have to say that - seeing as though I've still got writer's block - I'm pretty proud of it. I hope that you all like this chapter and I'm going to attempt to get the next chapter up in far less time than this one, so fingers crossed! Happy reading, all :)**

* * *

Even though she had her face buried in her knees and her arms wrapped around both of her legs as she sat in the shade of a tree, Alice's soft sobs didn't go unheard by her sister. As she approached her, Anna pushed a stray hair back behind her ear and tried to think of what she was going to say. She knew that Alice would be worried that she was upset with her for sneaking off during the burial, but that was far from the truth.

Even though their mother's passing had affected all in the palace and kingdom, it had been Alice who had struggled the most to adjust to life without her. She hated sitting in the dining room and seeing their mother's chair unoccupied. She hated being in the music room and seeing their mother's harp untouched. The thing that she hated most of all, however, was going to bed at night without their mother there to sit beside her.

Since the night of her death, Alice hadn't spent a full night in her own bed.

Anna had grown so used to her tiptoeing down the corridor to her room that she was now able to sense when she was outside the door. Even though she wished that Alice wasn't suffering so much, she had to admit that she liked having her right next to her. She had always been overprotective of her sister - ever since she had cuddled her for the first time - but, over the last fortnight, she had seemed to become even more-so.

Alice had started to leave rooms, silent and unnoticed, if something she did reminded her of their mother and go and sit alone somewhere so that she wasn't a nuisance to anyone. The last time she had done so, however, Anna had seen her out of the corner of her eye and followed her out into the flower garden. It had taken her some time to get her to talk to her, but her heart had shattered once Alice had revealed everything.

Her little sister was nine years old and she was suffering so much.

The thing that hurt her the most, however, was not knowing how to help her.

'Room for me?' She asked in a gentle voice when she stopped just in front of her.

Alice lifted her head at the sound of her voice and, when she realised that she wasn't frustrated with her, nodded in response before waiting for her to sit down beside her. She could sense that her sister was looking at her as they sat together in silence, but she didn't look at her until she slid her hand into hers and laced their fingers. 'Do you want to tell me what made you walk off? I won't get mad.' Anna told her with a smile.

'I...I didn't want to see.' Alice's voice trembled as she spoke.

'That's all right, sweetheart, I understand,' Anna soothed whilst shuffling closer to her. 'These past two weeks have been so hard for us and daddy, but you've been so brave and grown up and I'm so proud of you.' Her words brought a little smile to Alice's lips.

Alice laid her head down on her sister's chest and sighed when Anna nuzzled a gentle kiss into her hair. 'Thank you for being my big sister, Anna. You're the best sister ever.' She wrapped her arms around her middle and curled her fingers into her black dress.

'I love you so much,' Anna told her before kissing her on the forehead when she tilted her head back against her chest to look up at her. 'Now, we had better head inside so that daddy can announce luncheon.' She got to her feet then before offering Alice her hand and helping her up, the two of them sharing a smile when she stroked her face.

She then began to lead her in the direction of the palace, but mere seconds later she heard Alice let out a gasp of pure happiness and it didn't take her long to realise why. 'John!' She allowed her sister to leave her side and race over to him, a giggle escaping her when John crouched down to her level and allowed her to run right into his arms.

John was the eldest child and only son of her father's closest friend, Frederick Bates, and he had been her dearest friend since childhood. She could still remember waiting on the palace steps for him and his sister, Ellen, to come for play-dates with her. Ellen had always frustrated her, however, and so she had always spent more time with him.

He was four years older than her and his sister and so whatever he did fascinated her when she was little. He used to read stories to her all the time and let her snuggle up to him. The adoration that she'd had for him back then was still just as deep now, but these days it was quite a different kind of adoration. She was deeply in love with him.

She longed to tell him, but she was terrified that doing so would ruin things.

If she told him that she was in love with him and he told her that he didn't like her in that way it would break her heart. It would most likely break their amazing bond, too.

No, she couldn't tell him.

Not yet at least.

'Princess Alice, you look more perfect each time I see you!' The sound of John's voice and Alice's giggles brought her back to the present then, and she couldn't prevent the smile from forming of her lips as she watched him approach her with Alice on his hip.

'What about Anna?' Alice asked as she wrapped her arms around John's neck.

John looked into Anna's eyes and gave her a smile before stopping just in front of her. 'I think that your sister looks absolutely stunning, but - then again - she always does.'

A faint blush rose in Anna's cheeks at his compliment whilst she looked into his eyes.

'Thank you,' She offered him a smile. 'You look rather fetching yourself.'

He chuckled in response before Alice laid her head on his shoulder and he ran a hand along her back. 'I'm so sorry for your loss. Your mother was such an amazing woman.'

'She was,' Anna nodded. 'Thank you for coming though, it means the world to me.'

She allowed him to take her fingertips in his hand before he lifted her hand to his lips and left a kiss to the back of her palm, causing her heart to race. 'There's no need for you to thank me. I know how difficult the last fortnight has been for you, so if there's the slightest thing that I can do to make things easier for you then I will.' He told her.

'Unless you can find another woman to be queen within the next six days, I think that might be a little harder than you think.' She gave him a smirk before his lips curled up into a smile and he ran the pad of his thumb across her knuckles in a tender manner.

'There is no doubt in my mind that you are going to make a fine queen.' He admitted.

'I'll never be as good a queen as my mother was,' She sighed. 'She was a true natural.'

She lowered her gaze to his chest for a second before her breath caught in her throat and she met his gaze again when he laid his hand on her cheek. 'I have known you for the last fourteen years,' He ran his thumb across her skin. 'You have a beautiful heart, you're gentle and you loathe injustice. A good queen possesses all of those qualities.'

She stood in silence for a time as she gazed into his eyes before swallowing the lump that was in her throat. 'You...you really think I can do it? Rule a kingdom?' She smiled.

'Of course I do,' He replied. 'I couldn't think of a woman more deserving of the title.'

She was just about to respond when she heard gentle snores coming from her sister. 'Poor darling,' She shook her head whilst taking a step closer to John to stroke Alice's hair. 'She's not had a proper night's sleep since mother passed and I think it's starting to take its toll on her.' She watched as Alice sleepily turned her face into John's neck.

'How about you go and put her to bed and then you and I can go on talking when you come back downstairs?' He suggested. 'It doesn't feel right to wake her up if she isn't sleeping well.' When Anna turned to him and smiled he felt his heart begin to swell in his chest. She had the most beautiful smile and he loved how her blue eyes sparkled.

'I think I will,' She whispered before he allowed her to take Alice and perch her on her hip, her little sister winding her arms around her neck as she cuddled against her and laid her head down on her shoulder. 'I won't be long.' She said before starting to walk.

For a couple of seconds after she had started to walk down the path, John stood and watched her. He watched as she ran her fingers through Alice's hair and kissed her on the temple, all while holding her as near as possible. There wasn't a word to describe just how intense the love that he possessed for her was. He was truly mad about her.

He had never told her about his feelings, however, and he doubted he ever would.

She was just about to become queen and he was the son of a baron.

Why on earth would she settle for him when she could have any man that she chose?

Despite how much he loved her - despite how much he wanted to be able to call her his - he knew that the chance of her ever returning those feelings were slim-to-none.

And he was just going to have to accept that.

* * *

'You've been telling me about how Alice is coping for a while now…' He said as he and Anna walked through the grounds some time later. 'But you haven't said a word about how you're coping.' He heard her sigh deeply and turned his head to look down at her.

'I'm...managing,' She admitted. 'It's been difficult and there have been times when I've struggled, but I put on a brave face when I'm with Alice and father. I hate the thought of adding to their struggles with mine, so I just...I just keep how I'm feeling to myself.'

John stopped walking after a couple of seconds which prompted her to do the same. 'Your father wouldn't want you to feel as though you can't go to him and tell him how you feel, Anna. If there's one thing I'm sure about, it's that he adores you.' He told her.

'I know he does,' She replied. 'He's just so devastated and has so much on his mind at the moment, and I can't help but feel as though I'm being a nuisance when I speak to him. I just wish that...that there was someone I could talk to.' Her voice broke slightly.

The sound caused his heart to ache and he took a step closer to her so that he could rest his hand on her waist, his touch tender as he gazed into her tear-filled eyes. 'You can talk to me,' He smiled. 'I'm always here to listen to you when you need me to be.'

'I don't know what I'd do without you.' She sniffed.

Despite how hard she tried to prevent her lower lip from trembling and the tears that were in her eyes from falling, John still noticed and so he pulled her close and let her lie her head on his chest. Just minutes later, he heard quiet sobs begin to escape her.

He tightened his hold of her when she buried her face in his shirt, his chin finding the top of her head before he brought a hand up to stroke her hair. Even though he could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and causing the fabric to stick to his chest, he didn't care. He loved her with all his might and he would support her no matter what.

Anna managed to calm herself down after a while and released the back of his jacket from her tight grasp, a tearful smile curling her lips when she stepped back from him and looked into his eyes. 'I'm afraid I've made a bit of a fool of myself,' She giggled as she used her handkerchief to wipe the remaining tears off of her cheeks. 'I apologize.'

'You never have to apologize to me,' He shook his head. 'Never.'

The two of them shared one final smile before he offered his arm to her and she took hold of it. 'Father wants to throw a ball in my honour after the coronation next week,' She told him once they'd strolled in silence for a while. 'I hope that I'll see you there.'

'Of course you will,' He smiled. 'I can still remember the first time I danced with you.'

'Wasn't it in the rose garden during mother and father's anniversary ball?' She giggled.

'Yes, when you were six,' He laughed. 'Ellen had annoyed you and you had gotten tired of watching the dancing, so you came to me and said that if anyone asked where you had gotten to I was to tell them that you were going out on an exploration for fairies.'

She smirked at him then. 'I've never thought of you as someone who likes fairies.'

'To be honest, I went looking for you because the thought of searching for fairies with you was far more appealing than sitting in a corner with Ellen.' He revealed. 'When we danced in the garden, you had to stand on my shoes because of how small you were.'

'I remember,' She replied. 'I also remember our mothers telling us to go back inside.'

John turned his head towards her after a time and gazed into her eyes before sighing. 'I know that I don't tell you this often enough,' He said. 'But I love knowing that you're a part of my life. You've had more of an impact on me than you think you have, Anna.'

'I feel the same way,' She stopped walking before releasing his arm in order to turn to him. 'For as long as I can remember you've always been here to make me laugh when I've been upset and to listen to me when I've needed to talk to you. You're incredible.'

The two of them shared a smile before, out of the blue, she took a step closer to him and laid her hand on the outside of his arm before pressing her lips to his cheek. She allowed her kiss to linger for a few seconds and she swore that she heard him sigh in satisfaction. 'What was that for?' He asked when she pulled back with a flushed face.

'Just...a token of my appreciation,' She shrugged. 'Thank you. For everything.'

'You're welcome,' He brought his hand up to brush a lock of hair that fell into her face back beneath her ear, but unintentionally lost himself in her deep blue eyes as he did so. There was just something about them that drew him in and he doubted that there was a man on earth who would be able to resist the pull. 'We...we need to start back.'

It dawned on him that she had gotten caught up in the moment also, because a quiet gasp escaped her when he spoke. 'Yes,' There was disappointment in her voice as she turned her attention to the palace. 'I believe we do. I doubt it'll be too long before we all have to go to the dining room for luncheon and father won't like it if we go in late.'

'Shall we, then?' He offered his arm to her once again.

After nodding she took hold of his arm and strolled beside him in the direction of the palace, neither one of them saying a word as the only sound was the crunch of gravel beneath their feet. He had no idea how much her heart had raced when he had gazed into her eyes. He had no idea how much she'd wanted him to pull her close for a kiss.

She wanted him with all her heart and soul.

And she knew that that would never change.

* * *

Once Alice had settled down next to her in bed that night and rested her head on her chest, Anna wrapped an arm around her petite frame and kissed her on the forehead before covering her with the quilt. She then allowed her to snuggle into her and slide her hand into her hair so that she could curl the strands around her fingers. She was unaware as to how, but the action always soothed her enough to help her fall asleep.

'Anna?' She turned her head in her sister's direction when she whispered her name.

'Hmm?' She raised a brow at her whilst running a hand along her side.

'I want to go and put a flower on mummy's grave after breakfast tomorrow,' Alice told her. 'Will you come down to the flower garden with me and help me find the prettiest one? I want to look for a rose for her because she loved roses quite a lot, didn't she?'

Anna nodded with a smile. 'She did, precious.'

'So will you come with me?' Alice asked with hope in her eyes.

'Of course I will,' Anna reassured her. 'But you need to close your eyes and sleep now.'

Alice tilted her head back on her sister's shoulder before brushing a little kiss against her cheek. 'Night, night, Anna,' She mumbled whilst cuddling closer to her. 'I love you.'

'Night, night, Alice,' Anna replied before turning off the lamp and snuggling down beneath the covers with her. 'I love you more.'

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank you all for taking the time to read chapter two and I hope you liked it! I know that the ending was a little abrupt, but I wanted to get this up for you and so here it is! I would be so grateful if you would leave me a review to let me know what you thought if you have the time, and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for coming back for chapter three and I hope that you all like it!**

* * *

'You look at her now,' James said while looking at his daughter as he held a champagne flute in his hand and watched her sit between John and Rose MacClare at the dining table. 'And you see your new queen. I look at her, however, and I see the wonderful young woman who made me a father. Lillian and I had given up hope of having a child after seven years of no luck, so you can imagine how delighted I was when she came to me with the news that she was expecting,'

He saw Anna's eyes shine with tears as he continued his speech and he felt his heart swell when she gave him a smile.

'I never believed that it was possible for me to feel happier than I did in that moment, but then she was born and I held her for the first time and I knew that I had been wrong. There isn't a word to describe the happiness that you feel when you hold your child in your arms for the first time. I know that Lillian would agree with me on that should she be here. I remember taking one look at Anna and knowing that she was going to make a magnificent queen,' He told everyone.

'Well, the months began to pass and she learned to walk and talk and all that she did only strengthened my conviction. She just blossomed from a quiet and defenceless newborn into this gentle, polite, loving little girl that her mother and I couldn't have been prouder of. I'll never forget how, when she was five, she came up to me and asked if I thought that she would make a good queen when she grew up,' He chuckled. 'I said that there wasn't a shred of doubt in my mind.'

He felt his chest tighten when he thought about his next words and, once he'd composed himself a little, he cleared his throat and said: 'I've never been anything but proud of my daughter, but her strength over the last couple of weeks has made me realise that I'm prouder of her now than ever before. If it wasn't for her, her encouragement and her support, Alice and I wouldn't have the strength to hold up our heads. I know that Lillian's passing has hurt her, though she tries to hide it, but she's coping marvellously and somehow managing to keep everyone's spirits up while grieving herself.'

The next time he looked at his daughter he caught her wiping a lone tear off of her cheek with the backs of her fingers.

'That, in itself, proves to me that she's going to be one of the strongest rulers this country has ever seen,' He said more to her than the guests before stepping back from the table and casting his gaze over it. 'And now, ladies and gentlemen, I ask you to stand and lift your glasses to my not-so-little girl,' He waited for everyone to do so. 'Long live the queen.'

Once the guests had echoed his words, Anna had blushed and everyone had taken a sip of champagne, James turned to them a second time. 'Now, if the queen agrees, I feel we should all go through to the great hall.' He smiled when Anna nodded before she rose from her chair and led the way out of the dining room and into the great hall. She stopped once she had entered the hall and thanked those who commended her again for how well she had done at her coronation, but the main reason she had stopped was so that she could have a moment alone with her father when he entered the room.

'I just want to thank you, father,' She said when he came to stand next to her. 'For the things you said in your speech.'

James laid his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb over her skin. 'It was nothing but the truth, darling.'

'I'm going to make you proud of me, I promise,' She smiled. 'I won't let you down.'

'I know you won't,' He kissed her forehead. 'Now go and enjoy your ball. Someone's waiting for you.'

She followed his gaze when he turned his head before her heart fluttered when John smiled at her from where he stood at the drinks table. When she looked at her father once again she rested her hand on his chest, rose onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before smoothing down her dress and walking in John's direction. 'Your majesty,' Was the first thing that he said to her with a smirk when she reached him and he gave her a small glass of port. 'You're the queen at last.'

'I might be queen, but one thing I don't want is you to call me "your majesty" whenever we're together from now on,' She told him softly after sipping her port. 'I just want to be the same old Anna whenever you and I are alone together.'

'You'll always be my Anna,' He reassured her. 'No matter what…'

* * *

'I knew it wouldn't be long until she made an appearance,' Anna laughed as she gazed over John's shoulder while still stood with him a little while later. She pointed up at the gallery when he turned around to see what she had seen before laughing along with him when Alice waved to them. The nine-year-old was in her nightgown, her feet bare as her hair hung over her shoulder in a braid and she seemed far from tired. 'Her tooth came out earlier and she wants you to see.'

John looked at her with a smile. 'I don't mind her showing me if she wants to. Can she come down for five minutes?'

'She can come down for as long as she likes as far as I'm concerned,' She said to him. 'I wanted her to be down here.'

'Your father thinks that she's too young for a ball like this though, doesn't he?' He figured.

She nodded before looking at Alice once again. 'Five minutes isn't going to do much harm, though.'

Once she had gestured for her little sister to come downstairs, Alice pushed back from the banister and raced down the corridor before descending the stairs and giving John a long cuddle. 'John! Anna and I have missed you!' She beamed.

'I've missed you both too,' He ran a hand over her dark hair. 'Your sister says that you want me to see something.

'Yes,' She remembered before taking a step back from him and showing him her teeth. 'One of my teeth came out!'

He feigned astonishment before sharing a discreet smirk with Anna. 'Goodness me! You're getting so grown up!'

'It hurt a little, but Anna gave me a cuddle and then I started to feel better.' Alice told him before looking at her sister.

'You're the luckiest little girl in the world to have the queen for your big sister,' He told her. 'Are you proud of her?'

She nodded. 'She's the best sister and queen ever.'

Anna gave her a good-natured eye roll before a surge of love for her coursed through her veins when she slid her arms around her waist and rested her head on her stomach. 'My darling…' She whispered before leaving a kiss to the top of her head. 'Father isn't going to be pleased to see you down here, Alice, so I think it's time for you to go back upstairs.'

'But I don't want to go to bed,' Alice pouted. 'I want to watch the dancing and I want Edith to make me laugh!'

'Here's father,' Anna sighed when she saw their father walking over. 'Why don't you ask him nicely if you can stay?'

Alice turned around.

'Alice Bronwyn Smith,' James said in a firm tone though there was a smile on his lips. 'What are you downstairs for?'

'I wanted to see the dancing, daddy,' She played with her hands. 'Please can I stay? I promise to be good.'

He thought for a moment while standing in front of her. 'You won't cause havoc?'

She shook her head with hope in her eyes.

'Well,' He slid a dark curl behind her ear. 'You had better head upstairs with Anna and find a dress then, hadn't you?'

Once the shock had worn off, Alice turned around again and grabbed Anna's hand. 'Come on, Anna, come on!'

Anna laughed with a shake of her head before looking at John. 'I'll be back in a minute. Then I want to have a dance.'

Alice then dragged Anna from John's side before taking her upstairs so that the two of them could find her an outfit to wear. 'Thank you for coming tonight, John, and for being at the coronation this morning,' John was brought out of his thoughts when James spoke to him while fixing himself a glass of scotch. 'For as long as I can remember, you've been supportive of her and I know that Lillian would want me to acknowledge and thank you for that. It's nice to know that she has you to turn to whenever she feels as though she can't come to me.' James offered him a soft smile of gratitude.

'She's an incredible woman,' John said. 'I'll always support her in anything she does and I hope that she realises that.'

James nodded before the sound of Alice and Anna giggling together made him turn his head toward them with a smile.

His precious girls.

There was no doubt in his mind that their mother would be so proud of them.

'Do I look nice, daddy, do I look nice?' Alice asked after running to him once she and Anna had come down the stairs.

Instead of a nightgown she was now wearing a deep red dress and lace gloves and instead of having her hair in a braid she now had it hanging down her back. She looked so grown up and he couldn't resist bending down to kiss her cheek.

'You look marvellous, darling,' He told her. 'Shall we go and see Edith and Sybil so that Anna can dance with John?'

Alice nodded before looking up at her sister. 'Love you.'

'Love you too,' Anna smiled at her before turning around so that she was facing John. 'I still want that dance.'

'I'm afraid we'll have to wait a while,' He sighed while glancing at the dancers on the floor. 'This one's just started.'

There was a smirk on her lips when he looked back at her.

'I know that look. What are you thinking?' He asked.

'We don't need music to dance,' She reminded him before sliding her hand into his. 'Come with me.'

He felt his heart race as he curled his fingers around hers. 'You can't leave your own ball.'

'Of course I can,' She looked over her shoulder at him while leading him out of the great hall. 'I can do what I please.'

Knowing that arguing with her was futile, he followed her through a door which opened out into the garden.

'Do you remember when we were kids? We danced in the gazebo together at one of mother's balls?' She asked him.

'Like it was days ago,' He nodded. 'I stood on your foot.'

She laughed out loud. 'I trust you won't do that this time around.'

'I wouldn't bet on that.' He gave her hand a tentative squeeze when he realised that he was still grasping it in his own.

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes after that, Anna smiling up at him when they reached the gazebo before they entered together. She slid her hand out of his after the two of them had walked into the middle of it and turned to face him. That was when a wave of nervousness hit her and she stared at a spot on his chest. It was weird. The last time the two of them had decided to slow dance together she hadn't felt the slightest bit anxious.

'_You weren't in love with him back then, you fool.' _She reminded herself.

Moments later, she felt her pulse quicken and looked up into his eyes when he rested his hands on her waist and pulled her close. The softest smile curled her lips then and she slipped her arms around his neck before lacing her fingers and taking a step closer to him. 'Is this okay?' He whispered when their faces were mere inches apart and he looked at her.

'Of course.' She was certain that he could hear the mad pounding of her heart.

The two of them began to step slowly from side-to-side then, their gazes locked as she stroked the hairs on the back of his neck with her thumbs on instinct and his fingers caressed her waist. Until he looked down and realised that her lips were mere inches from his, he hadn't registered just how close their faces were. It would be the easiest thing to lean in and brush her lips with his. To press his forehead to hers and tell her what he had longed to tell her for several months.

'It's strange…' She whispered at last. 'There's something so different about dancing like this when you're older.'

'There is, isn't there?' He lifted his gaze back to hers and tightened his hold of her. 'Especially when you're…'

She noticed that he was holding himself back. 'When you're what?'

'I forget…' He felt himself blushing.

'John, what were you going to say?' She pressed. 'I'm the queen now and I command you to tell me.'

He chuckled. 'You're going to think me stupid if I tell you what I was thinking.'

'I doubt that,' She shook her head. 'Just tell me.'

He took a deep breath. 'Especially when you're dancing with someone who…who you can't stop thinking about.'

Her breath hitched in her throat and the look on his face told her that he'd heard it. 'Oh, I see…'

'I don't mean to offend you, I just…'

'Who says I'm offended?' She replied without missing a beat. 'Who says I…I don't feel the same?'

His eyes widened somewhat. 'I assume you're just saying this to keep me from feeling though I'm a complete fool.'

'Not at all,' She gave him a nervous smile. 'In fact…'

Her gaze moved from his to his lips and back again several times, making him well aware of her intentions, before she rose onto her tiptoes and captured his top lip in a soft kiss. She allowed her kiss to linger for a second or two, revelling in the moment before she pulled back ever-so-slightly and looked into his eyes. The delight that she saw in them made her love for him deepen before she pressed her lips back to his and – to her surprise – he started to softly kiss her back.

Their kisses remained simple and chaste while she teased the hairs at the nape of his neck and he used his hands on her waist to hold her close to him, neither of them wanting to push the other too far. Far too soon for their liking, however, the sound of Anna's name being called forced the two of them to jump apart. Moments later, Sybil rounded the corner and Anna smiled at her while clasping her hands in front of herself. 'Your father asked me to look for you.' Sybil said.

'What does he want?' Anna asked while attempting to control her breathing.

'Your Uncle's about to make a speech,' Sybil informed her. 'He won't start it until you're there.'

Anna nodded. 'We're coming.'

Sybil turned on her heel at that and left her and John alone together in the gazebo before she turned to him once again.

'I…' She breathed.

'Shh…' John took her face in his hands before kissing her forehead. 'We don't have to talk about this now.'

'But,' She stammered.

'For now it's enough that I know you feel the same,' He promised her. 'Come here.'

She let him angle her head so that he could brush one last kiss against her lips before she offered him a tender smile.

'Can I hold your hand while we walk back?' She asked him.

'As if I'd allow you not to,' He smirked before sliding his hand into hers and lacing their fingers. 'This is nice.'

She looked at their joined hands for a moment. 'It is.'

'We had better start walking,' He advised. 'Your father might send Mary out next.'

Anna groaned. 'Don't.'

The two of them then laughed together before she leaned against him, squeezed his hand, and allowed him to walk her back to the palace.

* * *

Anna ran her fingers through Alice's dark hair in a comforting fashion as she laid beside her in the dark late that night, her chin resting atop her head as she held her close and listened to her snores. The ball had finished late and Alice had been exhausted when the two of them had retired to bed, but she had known that she wouldn't go up to bed before her. Truth be told, she was worn out herself but memories of the moment she'd shared with John were still filling her head.

She was unsure about him, but that had been her first kiss and she couldn't have dreamed of a more incredible one. He had been so patient and careful with her, not rushing her or giving more than she did. He'd let her be the one in control and she loved him for that. The two of them hadn't had time to talk about where their relationship was headed because she'd been preoccupied for the rest of the night. She was sure that the time for talking things over would come though.

For now, just like he had said, it was enough to know that he shared her feelings.

He wanted more than her friendship.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Alice moved her head from her chest to her shoulder and, after her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she smiled when she turned her head in her direction. That was another thing she would have to consider when thinking about her relationship with John. She needed to make sure that she still found time for Alice because Alice was the most important thing in the world to her. Knowing that John was fond of Alice helped though.

He adored her and that made things so much easier.

When her eyes began to sting sometime later and a large yawn escaped her she knew that she had to get some rest and so she snuggled further beneath the quilt. After tightening her hold of her little sister, nuzzling her nose into her fringe and breathing in her scent she closed her eyes and – for the first time in weeks – fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you all liked it! I apologise if it seems a little rushed at the end, but I had to go out and I wanted to get this done beforehand. Please review if you have the time and I'll see you all soon! x**


End file.
